


Notes Under Doors

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, what are you gonna do fight me?, yeah i tag the bellas as a collective if they're all minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Aubrey finds a note under her door during an afternoon rehearsal. Expecting a noise complaint, she is pleasantly surprised to find the opposite. Then more come along. But none are signed, and she really wants to know who's behind it. (Prompted by a post on Tumblr)





	

Beca Mitchell opened the door to her apartment building and headed up the stairs. As she passed the sixth floor she heard a familiar sound and smiled. She'd only been in the building a month or so, but three afternoons a week at around five thirty pm, there was always singing coming from the sixth floor. All girls, no more than ten of them.

Beca guessed they were an acapella group of some kind, because there never did seem to be any music accompanying them. And they weren't bad, either. Not perfect, but not the worst thing to hear as she climbed the stairs to the seventh floor. Or as she cooked herself a quick dinner and ate on her balcony. The noise came from directly below her, so provided whichever of those girls who lived there had the balcony door open, she got a decent soundtrack.

They'd been working on the same arrangement the past few weeks and it was really coming along. Beca could hear them running scales over and over, running parts over and over and running the entire thing over and over.

This particular night she could hear that a couple of the mezzos were flat, and she paused in the hallway. She tugged a notebook from her messenger bag and scrawled a quick note. Walking the hall, she stopped at the door of the apartment the singing was coming from, 6C. She slid the note under the door and then returned to the stairwell to climb the last flight of stairs to her own apartment.

Inside 6C, the note went unnoticed until they stopped for a water break.

"Aubrey, someone's stuck a note under your door," an Australian girl said, pointing.

"God I hope it's not another noise complaint," a redhead named Chloe muttered. Aubrey strode over and picked it up.

_This arrangement is starting to sound really good. But your mezzos get pitchy toward the top, try running some more chromatic scales with them. Should help._

"Is it a noise complaint?" a tall girl asked.

"No," Aubrey said. "It's actually someone who thinks we sound pretty good. But they also think the mezzos are off." She turned to the group of girls in question.

As Beca stepped out of her shower she could hear the girls in the apartment below running chromatic scales, and she smiled. She made sure she left a few more notes telling them they were sounding great in the following days.

It was two weeks later when she was walking back up the stairs as she heard the girls singing again. They were singing a rendition of Bruno Mars' Just The Way You Are. It was pretty good, Beca thought. But as she stopped and enjoyed it for a minute, a second song popped into her head. She hummed the intruding song for a few bars and an arrangement popped into her head. She raced upstairs and instead of heading straight for the shower she pulled a composition book out and roughly inscribed the intersecting two songs on it. Then she stuffed it into a large envelope, walked back down and left it at the doorstep, since it wasn't going to fit under the door.

After the girls had finished practicing, two of them were leaving, when they opened the door. "Hey Bree, you've got mail here," one called.

"What?" Aubrey said. She picked up the envelope and recognized the angular writing immediately. She read the front.

_That arrangement is great! But have you ever considered mash-ups? PS - good work with your mezzos, they've ironed their pitch out._

"Who's it from?" Chloe asked.

"Someone in the building," Aubrey shrugged. "Not sure who. But they aren't complaining."

"What's in the envelope?" one of them asked. Aubrey pulled the sheets out and furrowed her brow as she flicked through them.

"It's a mashup," she said slowly. "Of Just The Way You Are and Just A Dream by Nelly."

"Huh," one of the others said. "That could even work if we could figure out an arrangement."

"We don't have to Cynthia Rose," Aubrey said. "They already did." She held it up and the darker girl took it from her.

"Damn," she said. "Who is this person? They know their shit man, like, really know their shit." Aubrey was heavily intrigued.

"I'll look it over and we might give it a go tomorrow," Aubrey said. The girls all filed out except Chloe, who was staying for dinner.

"It's almost sweet," Chloe said later on as she uncorked some wine. "Someone out there listening in and helping out."

"It's gotta be someone close," Aubrey said. "They can tell exactly how many of us there are. Look, eight vocals, one percussion. And they got the alto soprano ratio right."

"And like CR said, they clearly know music," Chloe said. "The arrangement is really good. What do you know about your neighbors?"

"I only know Mrs Santiago across the hall," Aubrey said, "and Brandon downstairs because he goes to Barden too, but he's tone deaf, I've heard him sing."

"Well my guess is that it's someone either on this floor or immediately above or below," Chloe said. "Coz 5C and 7C could probably hear us pretty good if the door was open."

"I'll have to see what I can find out."

Beca was coming home from work the next day when she heard them trying out the mashup she'd written. It was working pretty well. Added another level. She waited out on her balcony until they had run through the whole piece once and then applauded loudly.

The girls downstairs heard the applause and it made them smile. Aubrey immediately went out to see if she could figure out who it was, but their mystery admirer was gone. They left practice there for the day, and Aubrey was left to ponder the identity of the author of the notes on her own. Clearly, after hearing applause from outside, it was the resident of either 5C or 7C. The next day when she left for class she checked the buzzers next to both of those numbers. 5C was blank but 7C said 'Mitchell' in familiar angular writing. So it was her upstairs neighbor.

She never did seem to run into Person Mitchell, she couldn't even tell if the occupant was male or female. She got a few hints about their interests, however.

Rolled up copies of EQ, Rolling Stone and American Songwriter stuffed inside the mailbox, followed by a copy of the Journal for the Society of American Music explained a lot about how knowledgeable they were about music. But the tenant in 7C wasn't noisy so there were no instruments up there to speak of.

The next little while passed with the occasional note from her neighbor, all holding little hints like _Your contralto is one eighth behind in that Alicia Keys medley_ or encouragement like _Your top soprano has killer pitch! :)._ The girls soon came to include checking for a note as part of their routine.

The latest note in the line was a simple _You guys have really improved over the last month - hard work is paying off!_ Chloe and the girls had filed out to go home but instead of going back inside, she headed upstairs to 7C, the last note still clutched in her hand, and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" came a female voice. Aubrey was surprised at how young the voice sounded. The door was flung open and Aubrey took in the appearance of the woman in front of her. She wouldn't have been any older than herself at all, and she was positively tiny in stature. She was barefoot and clad in tight jeans and a tank top, and Aubrey could see a few tattoos on her clear white skin. Her brown hair was hastily thrown back, an expensive set of headphones slung around her neck, and her deep blue eyes were heavily lined. Her first thought was that she was kind of hot.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked with a hint of a smirk, and Aubrey figured she'd probably stared for a beat too long.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Aubrey Posen. I live in 6C." The brunette leaned against her doorframe.

"Ah. Acapella girl," she said. "I'm Beca Mitchell."

"I just wanted to talk to you about these," Aubrey said, holding up the note. "If you're not busy, that is."

"No, of course," Beca said, stepping aside and gesturing her through. "Have you eaten? I was gonna call for pizza."

"That'd be nice," Aubrey said. "No anchovies or pineapple and I'll eat anything."

"Deal," Beca said. "Come in, dude." She led her through to the living area. The apartment was set out identically to hers in terms of structure but in reality it couldn't look more different. The wall that held Aubrey's television cabinet and DVDs and things was taken up by three identical and huge bookshelves, only the vast majority of space was taken up with CDs and vinyls. Maybe one third of one unit held what looked like a veritable ton of sheet music and music books. A massive stereo took up a corner. There was no dining table but a mammoth desk took up a large chunk of space, and it held a laptop and more sound gear and cables then Aubrey had ever seen in a persons house. A couch and coffee table took up one side of the leftover space and the rest was taken up by a keyboard on a stand - so much for Aubrey's theory of no instruments.

"I almost didn't hear you," Beca said, digging her cell out of a messenger bag. "I tend to get lost in the zone." She dialed a nearby pizza place and ordered a large pepperoni and mushroom, then gestured for her guest to sit down at one of two stools at the kitchen counter.

"Want a drink? I've got water, Dr Pepper and some Pepsi in here."

"A Dr Pepper would be fine thanks," Aubrey said. Beca pulled the drinks out and handed one to the blonde before taking her seat. "So about these notes."

"I hope it's not stalkerish," Beca said. "You guys are pretty tight."

"No, I wanted to thank you," Aubrey said. "You've given us some really good pointers. And that arrangement you left at my door got us into the national championship."

"Well, you're welcome," Beca said.

"You know a lot about music," Aubrey said.

"In case it isn't obvious," Beca said, gesturing behind her, "that's kind of what I do."

"What do you do, exactly?" Aubrey asked. "You have an incredible ear."

"Oh, a buddy and I own a company called Even Beat Records," Beca said.

"Are you serious?" Aubrey said. "You look about twenty." Beca rolled her eyes.

"I've heard that a lot," Beca said. "I'm twenty two. And yes, that's young, but I started early."

"Tell me about it, then," Aubrey said.

"Well I grew up around music. Mom was the composer in residence with the Chicago Symphony when I was younger," Beca said. "I guess it's genetic maybe? I started my bachelors at Chicago College of the Performing Arts when I was sixteen and finished my masters about eight months ago."

"Wow," Aubrey said. "What was your specialty?"

"Comp," Beca said. "The engineering and stuff was a hobby. My buddy Luke, we did our masters together and we kind of hit it off. And we're pretty much on the same wavelength with music and stuff so we thought why not go into business together?"

"But why here?" Aubrey asked. "Why not New York or stay in Chicago?"

"A couple of reasons," Beca said. The buzzer went to signal the arrival of their pizza. "Give me a second." She got up and let the delivery driver in, taking the pizza and tipping him well. She deposited it on the kitchen counter and opened it.

"So," Beca said after she'd devoured the first few bites, "Barden. First, Luke's fiancée lives here. Second, I needed to be out of Chicago for a while."

"And you guys have a music company?"

"Yeah, we're only small at the moment but we've got a lot of talent. We're looking to find a couple more producers so we can keep up with demand," Beca said. "Tell me about your acapella group."

"The Bellas?" Aubrey said. "We're from Barden U, and we're the only all girl group to ever make the national championship. It's my last year so I really want that title."

"Are you the captain?"

"My friend Chloe and I are co-captains," Aubrey said.

"When's your national comp?" Beca asked.

"It's in four weeks at Lincoln Center," Aubrey said. "I'm really nervous."

"Would you like me to come and listen in to your practice and give you some pointers?" Beca said.

"You'd do that?" Aubrey asked, surprised.

"Sure," Beca said. "If you want to run it past your co-captain."

"I'll call her and let you know," Aubrey said, "but I'm sure she won't mind."

"Have you always lived in Barden?" Beca asked.

"I'm from Indiana," Aubrey said. "My family all still live there, last I heard."

"Last you heard?" Beca asked, confused.

"We aren't very close any more," Aubrey said, only just realizing she had said something a bit more personal than she intended.

"I know that feeling," Beca said sympathetically.

"You're not close with your mom any more?" the blonde asked.

"Mom died," she said evenly, eyes drifting to a framed photo on the desk. "That's why I had to get out of Chicago. Too small without her there. And dad and I just don't mesh. He thinks music is silly and I'm wasting my time. Among other things."

"Huh. My parents, among other things, think teaching is silly and I'm wasting my time because I'm not going into law like them," Aubrey said.

"What kind of teaching?"

"Music," the blonde said with a smile.

"Looks like we have a few things in common," Beca said with a slow smile. They made more small talk while they finished the pizza, neither girl really realizing how much of the evening had gotten away from them.

"Oh man," Aubrey said, catching sight of the clock. "I really should go. I have a seven am class."

"Ew," Beca said.

"But thanks for the pizza," Aubrey said. "And for the notes. It was nice to realize that our hard work was actually getting us somewhere."

"Make sure you talk to Chloe," Beca said. "I'm practically dying to match faces to the voices I've been hearing."

"I will," Aubrey said. Beca walked her to the door. "It was nice to meet you, officially."

"Yeah, you too," Beca said. She leaned casually against the door as Aubrey walked away. The blonde was easy to look at. Gorgeous hair. Pretty. Nice ass, which she almost hated herself for noticing. But she was definitely an attractive woman.

The next afternoon when she got home from work she unlocked her door, Beca found a note on her floor.

_Chloe says come and meet the Bellas. Aubrey._

Beca dumped her stuff and quickly checked to make sure she looked presentable. Then she headed down to 6C and knocked on the door. The singing immediately stopped and she heard footsteps approaching the door. Aubrey opened it and smiled widely, a smile forming on her own face reflexively.

"Hey," Aubrey said softly. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for the invite," Beca said.

"You ready? As a group they can be a little intimidating," Aubrey said.

"Well, I was a five foot nothing sixteen year old when I started college," Beca said. "I can deal with intimidating." Aubrey flashed another grin and opened the door for Beca.

The Bellas were all crowded into the living room straining to finally meet the person who had been absently helping them. Aubrey introduced her to them.

"Ok, everyone this is Beca Mitchell. She lives upstairs," she said. "Beca, this is Chloe, Stacie, Amy, Cynthia Rose, Lily, Jessica, Ashley and Denise. The Barden Bellas." She pointed them all out in turn.

"Nice to finally meet you all," Beca said. "I've enjoyed hearing you girls practice."

"Bree says you're some kind of musical supergenius," Chloe said.

"That's a pretty generous description," Beca said with a smirk that made Aubrey's heart speed up, "but I offered to help and see whether there were any pointers I could give you guys for nationals."

"And are you qualified to do that?" an Australian voice asked.

"Well," Beca said, "I think so. I have a masters in music composition from the Chicago College of Performing Arts, and I've been writing vocal arrangements since I was like thirteen."

"Fair enough," another dark haired girl said.

"So we're going to run through the vocals start to finish and Beca's going to listen in and take notes," Aubrey said. "Ready?"

The girls ran through the piece and Beca listened intently, scratching notes in a book she'd tugged from her back pocket. When they were done they waited expectantly for the verdict.

"That was really good," Beca said. "There are a few comments. The first being that it feels like there's a gap in the arrangement when you transition out of that second song. There's not enough going on to make it feel like it's part of the piece and not just filler, you know?"

"Okay," Aubrey said. "We can fix that."

"And the top half is holding the pitch really well," Beca said. "But your bottom half loses it slightly during your first chorus and I think - Cynthia was it?"

"CR is fine," the girl said.

"Ok, I think CR and Amy should switch parts to help it feel more solid," Beca said. The girls nodded.

"Your timing gets a bit out toward the end," Beca added. "I don't know if you guys are rushing it or what, but if you remember to breathe at the key change and then twelve beats after it'll keep you in time. But that's it. It sounds pretty good from here."

"You think we can take out the title?" a blonde girl asked.

"Well I've never seen any of your competition but honestly I think you sound damn great," Beca said.

"Awesome," Chloe said.

"Now, I'll leave you guys to finish up your practice without me, but I'll check in a few days and see how you're going," Beca said. They all hollered their thanks at her, and Aubrey and Chloe showed her to the door.

"Thank you so much Beca," Aubrey said.

"It was my pleasure," Beca said with a wink. Chloe raised an eyebrow at her best friend who was too busy making eyes at her neighbor to notice.

"Can I buy you dinner tonight?" Aubrey asked. "Payback for the pizza and for today?"

"Sure," Beca said. "Come on up when you're done. Nice to meet you, Chloe."

"Yeah, you too," Chloe said with an amused smirk. They went in and continued practice, Chloe choosing not to bring up the fact that Aubrey and Beca were clearly into each other until the other girls had left.

"So Beca, huh?" she said simply. "She's cute."

"What? Chloe, I've spoken to her twice in my life," Aubrey said, cheeks going pink.

"Yeah, but she was all winking and smirky and you were all swoony, it was cute," Chloe said. Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Roll your eyes all you like, she wants you."

"Chlo," Aubrey whined.

"And I've known you long enough to know when you're crushing on someone," Chloe said. "There's no harm in it, like I said, she's cute. You should make a move."

"You don't even know if she's into girls," Aubrey said dismissively.

"Like shit I don't," Chloe said. "She's super gay." Aubrey just shook her head and Chloe held her hands up in surrender, leaving Aubrey in her apartment alone. The blonde took a few moments to freshen up. She decided it would be way too obvious to change clothes, but she fixed her hair and sprayed herself with a little perfume. Just in case Chloe was right.

She tugged a menu for her favorite Chinese place out and took it upstairs with her, knocking on Beca's door. It took a few minutes for Beca to come to the door, but she eventually opened it, headphones slung around her neck again.

"Sorry," Beca said. "I got caught up in something. Come in." She ushered the blonde in, getting a nose full of something alluring as Aubrey swept past her. Snapping herself out of the haze it left her in, she strode back over to her desk.

"I hope Chinese is okay," Aubrey said.

"Do you know a good place?" Beca said. "I tried Cho's on Eastborne and it was horrible, then Pang's Palace, and it was worse and since then I've given up."

"Yeah they both suck," Aubrey agreed. "But Scarlet Lotus is awesome." She held up the menu.

"Ah, excellent," Beca said. "I'd like chicken lo mein and spring rolls. Craving."

"No problem," Aubrey said. "I'll call now."

"Do you mind if I quickly finish this off?" Beca asked. "I just need to move a few things and make sure it's saved."

"No, go ahead, as long as you don't mind me watching." Beca sat back down, tugged the headphones off and lay them on the desk. Aubrey called for the food and then watched from a comfortable distance so Beca didn't feel crowded. Aubrey had no idea what was happening on the screen, but it looked confusing. Beca was clicking things and double checking things in a flurry, and then she hit the save command - twice for good measure - before closing everything down.

"Sorry about that," Beca said. "The rest of practice okay?"

"Yeah, it was," Aubrey said. "Lily and Stacie came up with a nice little hook to fill in that arrangement I think."

"That's good," Beca said. "I have something awkward to ask you considering we only just started speaking."

"Shoot," Aubrey said, a little nervous.

"Your friend, Cynthia Rose," Beca said. "Any chance I can get her number?" Aubrey swallowed hard and masked her disappointment well.

"CR? Sure," she said.

"Awesome," Beca said. "She has such a killer voice, I have some tracks at work I'd love to let her loose on." Aubrey did a double take.

"Wait, you want her for singing?" she said.

"Well, yeah, why else?" Beca said.

"Oh, god," Aubrey said, laughing. "I thought you wanted her number to ask her out!"

"Oh!" Beca said. "Yeah, I didn't explain myself very well, did I? Well, she's not really my type. I do like my girls a little more femme, if I'm being honest." Aubrey bit her lip. Chloe was right on at least one count.

"Well, I'm sure she'd be happy to help you out," Aubrey replied. "She was a great find."

"She's got an edge that I think could work really well inside a studio," Beca said. They grabbed drinks from Beca's fridge and waited for the food to arrive. This time they took it to the couch and spread it out along the coffee table. Beca was hesitant for the first few mouthfuls, then she smiled.

"Yes, this is better," she said. "I'll need their phone number."

"I'll leave the menu here," Aubrey said. "I know their number by heart." Beca nodded. They chatted about their respective days as they ate.

"I wanted to ask you something," Aubrey said. "Since you've given us a lot of help getting to this point - would you like to maybe come to watch the ICCAs?"

"You want me to come to New York and watch your Nationals performance?" Beca asked. Aubrey nodded. "I'll have to pull my calendar out but if I'm free, heck yeah. I've never seen a top-tier acapella competition before." Aubrey was pleased with this, and Beca was glad Aubrey seemed so happy. She wasn't normally the kind of girl who got infatuated with other girls so quickly, but the blonde had barely left her thoughts all day.

When they finished the dinner, Aubrey helped Beca tidy up before the brunette insisted on walking her back down to her own apartment. Aubrey protested that she'd be fine, but Beca wouldn't relent.

"So I'll look at my schedule and let you know, what's the date?" Beca said.

"How about you give me your number and I'll text you the details," Aubrey said. She let Beca put her number into her cell and then called her immediately so she had her number.

"Can I visit practice again Monday?" Beca asked leaning against her doorframe.

"Any time," Aubrey said. Her eyes flicked down to Beca's lips. The smaller girl stepped a little closer.

"Thanks for dinner," she said softly.

"I owed you," Aubrey said simply. Her eyes flicked back to Beca's and they held for a moment. Just as she moved slightly to lean down toward Beca, her phone rang in her pocket, startling them both. Aubrey cursed under her breath and pulled it out. "Sorry. Chloe."

"It's okay," Beca said, cheeks a little pink. "I'll see you soon?" Aubrey nodded and watched as Beca walked back down the hall. As soon as she rounded the corner, Aubrey answered the phone.

"Chlo?"

"Hey," her best friend said. "How'd dinner with Beca go?"

"Did I ever tell you that you have the worst timing of anyone ever?" Aubrey said, going inside.

Over the next couple of weeks, Beca and Aubrey fell into a routine of eating dinner together on nights Beca had stopped by to check up on the Bellas. Chloe wasn't the only one who noticed the heat between them now, the Bellas as a unit were pretty much opening a betting pool on when they'd get together. They still hadn't even so much as kissed. But both girls could feel it.

Beca had been able to make the trip to New York with them, and got a room in the same hotel they were staying in. Now she was somewhere in the audience as Aubrey stood backstage with the Bellas waiting for their turn to go on. Her phone buzzed with a message from Beca. _You guys are going to crush it. I promise._ It had calmed her nerves somewhat, until the stagehand walked past and told them they were next. She took a deep breath and then composed herself, ready to take the stage with the rest of the Bellas.

She tried not to put too much stock in audience reactions, but if the applause they received was anything to go by, it went exceedingly well. The sound was deafening, and Aubrey was proud of what they'd done, regardless of whether or not they'd won. They filed into the row near the front of the theatre to watch the remaining groups, and Aubrey couldn't help but scan the auditorium for Beca. She felt her phone vibrate.

_I'm up near the fire door, fourth row from the back. But you guys nailed it, best of the night easily. Well done._

Aubrey grinned, earning her a nudge and a pointed look from Chloe. She didn't even care at this point. She watched the last two groups and then waited with unbearable nerves as they quickly tallied the results.

She didn't actually believe it when the announcer had said they'd won the national title - Stacie had to physically drag her up onto the stage. She was struck dumb for a few long moments. But then a feeling of elation spread through her as she and Chloe were handed the shield. She heard a loud whistle from somewhere in the back, and although she couldn't see for blinding lights, she knew it was Beca. There were a million people swarming around them now, cameras going off and people wanting interviews. Aubrey just wanted to get to Beca, but there were too many people in her way. She felt her phone go off again.

_Congratulations. I'll be waiting at the hotel, let me know when you escape ;)_

Aubrey quickly and politely dealt with the people offering their congratulations, the photographers and the quick interview with Acapella Monthly, but she was dying to get back to the hotel. Once the crowd waned, they quickly arranged a couple of taxis and went back to the hotel. Chloe changed quickly and declared that she was headed to the bar to celebrate with the others, but Aubrey hung back, sending a text to Beca.

_We're back._

Chloe wasn't surprised. The tension between them was palpable, and the Bellas were happy to ignore their existence for the night, being newly crowned national champions and all. Aubrey changed into something less… acapella-y, and waited. There was no knock, but a note slid under the door. She picked it up.

_Open your door._

Her heart was already racing before it was all the way open. Beca was wearing a leather jacket and skinny jeans, which was hot, but it was the look in her eye. She was leaning against the doorframe in the same casual way she always did.

"Hey," Aubrey managed.

"Hey," Beca replied. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Aubrey said. "The girls are all celebrating downstairs, but do you want to come in for a drink?" Beca advanced a single step.

"No," she replied. Aubrey looked confused.

"No?" she said.

"I don't want a drink," she said pointedly. Aubrey backed into the room and Beca followed, their eyes still locked on one another. Once Aubrey had stopped moving, Beca took another two steps so she was right in Aubrey's face. Aubrey let her hand take one of Beca's, their fingers interlacing naturally, and Beca's free hand cradled the side of her face softly. She felt gentle fingers tilting her head down, and found herself staring into Beca's eyes. They were standing so close together now that Aubrey was about ready to implode from the heat.

She felt a thumb brush across her lower lip softly and then make its way down her jaw. It was at that moment that she decided she had enough waiting and pressed her lips to Beca's. The brunette made a tiny gasping sound as they collided, and Aubrey was ready to melt through the floor. Her hands fisted into Beca's hair and she felt Beca's smaller hands curve around her ribcage and shift up slightly as their tongues met. Neither wanted to let go, to pull back, but oxygen was becoming scarce in their heated embrace. Beca broke away first, panting slightly.

"Okay so no drinks," Aubrey managed. "This is better."

"You wanna stay here, or do you want to come back to my room where there isn't going to be a redhead walking in sometime later?" Beca said. Aubrey captured her lips in another steamy kiss and began leading her toward the door. Beca opened it and tugged Aubrey out into the hall.

"Wait my keycard-" Aubrey said, but the door had swung shut.

"It's okay, Chloe has one, doesn't she?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "I should tell her I'm not here… Except my phone's inside."

"Let's just shove a note under the door," Beca said, lightly pressing her up against the wall. Aubrey succumbed to a series of kisses. "It's seemed to work pretty well for us so far." Aubrey couldn't find it in herself to argue.


End file.
